DRINKING METHODS
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Misaki wanted to drink and Akihiko helped him. Warning: heavy dose of boy on boy action


My exams are here again and this story was written for a little refreshment (actually I couldn't resist the idea which all of a sudden came to my mind), so if there are mistakes then they are expected…

* * *

**DRINKING METHODS**

Akihiko glanced at the fidgeting boy talking on the phone suspiciously.

'Ok, I am coming.'

Shutting the talking device, Misaki turned to Akihiko with a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

'Usagi-san I am going now.'

'Wait'

'Huh?'

Keeping down the papers on the table which Akihiko was reading, he got up and took his car keys.

'Let's go.'

'Ah I can go by myself, ok I will be a bit late.'

Grabbing Misaki's wrist, Akihiko pushed him against the wall and locked his legs with Misaki.

'Misaki stop lying'

Beads of sweat appeared on Misaki's forehead and he averted his eyes, squirming to free himself from Akihiko's iron grip.

'Where were you heading to?'

Akihiho asked Misaki with a frightening deep voice.

'Ah I told you, it was just a part time job.'

'Then let me drive you.'

Getting frustrated by the Akihoki's nagging , Misaki blurted out the truth.

'Ok then this is the truth, Senpai, his other friends and I were planning to have a drinking party, but knowing you, you certainly would have denied permission so I had to hide it form you.'

Akihiko listened to Misaki's confession intently and wide eyed and then smirked seductively.

'If that's the case, then we will have a drinking party here.'

'huh?'

'You want to drink right, then it shouldn't matter where it is and if it is me who is accompanying you while drinking, it will be far better.'

Feeling helpless, Misaki accepted the offer but he was having a bad feeling about the change in the plans…

-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*************//////////////////////-

'Ah Usagi san plea.. ahhh please'

'Please what Misaki?'

Akihiko whispered against the tender flesh of Misaki's buttock while licking the trails of the liquid dripping along the crack of Misaki's back.

'Please ahhhhh'

Misaki screamed out at the sharp pleasuring pain when Akihiko's teeth sank on Misaki's thigh.

'Was that a moan of _begging_?'

Misaki dug his face further in the pillow and mumbled something incoherent.

'hmm so you want more?'

Akihiko pursued his erotic ministration on the lithe body exposed and spread beneath him. Misaki couldn't take it anymore so gripping the bed sheet he cried out.

'Stupid rabbit, I wanted to drink the wine but not like this. It was not supposed to be a party for your perverted desires.'

'But Misaki it is so delicious like this, you are so wonderful here.'

Akihiko took a gulp of the liquor and raising Misaki's hips upwards, he released it into Misaki's opening. Taking his time, he sucked and licked the excess fluid trickling down and coating Misaki's back.

'Mmmm, I have never tasted anything like it, you want to drink more Misaki?'

Having no other choice Misaki moaned out though his motive was to protest.

Seeing that Misaki was still trying to deny that it was very erotic and pleasurable, he tried something different to bring Misaki to his limits.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he dipped his tongue into Misaki and swirled it around inside the tight ring. Taking Misaki's testicles in his hands he squeezed it to intensify the action.

'Usagi-san nnngg'

Stroking Misaki's cock, Akihiko traced Misaki's back upward with his tongue till he reached Misaki's ears. Biting on the earlobe softly he whispered.

'Misaki you like it right?'

Unable to answer, Misaki hid his face in the pillow to escape the humiliation.

'Misaki, I love you.'

Without reprimanding, Akihiko shoved his throbbing cock into Misaki. Thrusting gently a few more times, he took out his appendage stunning Misaki. Misaki whimpered at the loss of the appropriate contact, which obviously made Akihiko happy.

'Misaki, turn around I want to see your face'

Misaki did what was said to him and Akihiko continued the pounding again. Soon he picked up the pace and pushed into Misaki urgently.

'Misaki wrap your legs around me, I want to go deeper.'

Sensing that they both were nearing their climax, Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki.

With one last thrust they were over and exhausted…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*********////////////////

'Misaki lets have another drinking party.'

'NEVER, NOT WITH YOU'

'But it was so good'

'SHUT UP, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DRINK A DROP OF IT.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, please visit my profile and VOTE.

Have mercy on me.


End file.
